


After Hours

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel, Public Sex, Sassy Castiel, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean explained the job to Castiel. It was pretty simple, but all the same he wanted to get to know the man whom had crossed his mind multiple times over the months he had worked at Sandover since that internship tour. But Dean told himself that <i>no</i>, he was not going to fuck, kiss, date, marry, or what have you, with the gorgeous, younger man in front of him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Castiel formulated a tricky plan, one where he would seduce in such an innocent manner that it would go nearly undetected; however, people see what they want to see. And after all, Castiel was sneaky, and Dean was a little too vigilant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Day Sixteen was, 'In a public place,' and i wanted to gift this one to the lovely rieraclaelin because they are always commenting nearly all the time even since the very very beginning and are just so sweet, so i hope you enjoy this fic, i've been wanting to gift you one for so long but i was scared you wouldn't like the ones i gave you so anyways, here you go :3

Castiel Novak had worked hard for his position as Dean Smith’s assistant. That is to say, for many different reasons.

Castiel had interned for a summer with Sandover, and along one of the office tours met the sight of Dean Smith, the hottest man he was sure existed in the current day. It was then that Castiel knew he had to get a little higher up on the scale, he had to get a little more than just stupid desk jobs, and filing paperwork. So, naturally, he worked his ass off.

It took a little longer than Castiel had hoped, but then there was the long awaited day where Dean Smith was there flashing his gorgeous smile with a firm handshake. 

“Castiel, it’s great to meet you. I can still remember you from that internship you did with the units a few floors down,” Dean told him, wandering behind his desk, sitting down in his chair, and encouraging Cas to do the same. Castiel watched every gesture with rapture, listening to the deep sound of the voice he had been keening to hear for just too long.

Dean explained the job to Castiel. It was pretty simple, but all the same he wanted to get to know the man whom had crossed his mind multiple times over the months he had worked at Sandover since that internship tour. But Dean told himself that _no_ , he was not going to fuck, kiss, date, marry, or what have you, with the gorgeous, younger man in front of him.

Meanwhile, Castiel formulated a tricky plan, one where he would seduce in such an innocent manner that it would go nearly undetected; however, people see what they want to see. And after all, Castiel was sneaky, and Dean was a little too vigilant.

\---

Castiel knew he had to be very, _very_ careful when it came to Dean Smith. Castiel had worked so long for this position, he knew he couldn’t mess it up, lose his job. Still, Dean wasn’t an opportunity that Castiel was going to pass up on. So he started off slowly, with simple, lingering touches when paperwork was handed over, ones that had Dean thinking to himself, _‘Am I imagining this?’_

It was when the longing glances began, the sneaky innuendos that Dean picked up on with a hopeful sort of dread that he was only hallucinating. It was now Dean’s turn to lay late at night, thinking of Cas, seeing those haunting blue eyes as his hand moved furiously, and his back arched off the bed. 

Dean began to actually lose sleep over it, he started to feel his heart jump when he saw Castiel, his dick doing the same. So, he finally decided to take care of it. 

Dean called Castiel into his office one late night after nearly everyone on their office floor had gone home, yet still he shut the door behind him. “Is something wrong, Sir?” Castiel asked, and Dean tried not to flinch at the term because he had insisted Castiel call him, ‘Dean,’ a while back, but Castiel had only insisted on the term, ‘Sir.’ And, boy, did that make those fantasies a lot hotter.

Dean smiled, and shook his head as the two sat down from across each other, a desk the only thing between them. “No, uh.” Dean cleared his throat. “Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to um, talk with…” Dean trailed off as Castiel chewed at his lips, pink, plump lips that Dean just wanted on his own, and, of course, some other places. He could practically feel them on his-

“Sir?” Castiel said quietly, snapping Dean back to reality where he realized he had been staring at Castiel’s lips. Dean coughed, looking away and continuing. Or at least trying to. 

“Yes, um, listen, Cas, you have a lot of potential,” Dean began, still trying to avoid his gaze. Castiel grinned.

“Thank you, Sir, I like to think I have potential in many different areas, even the rare ones,” he said, and Dean actually fucking _squeaked_ , because now all he could think of was Castiel’s lanky body sliding against a pole, or dancing against someone’s lap with that little _look_ that he gave.

Dean took a deep breath, and Castiel bit his lip to hold back an amused look when he saw Dean turn bright red at his statement. Dean shut his eyes, then arranged his words, repeating them until he turned, looking Castiel in the eye. “Castiel, I hope you know that I want to keep a, um, strictly professional…” But Dean trailed off because Cas was giving him doe eyes, scooting his chair closer, and leaning forward. And then, Dean couldn’t hold back his words anymore.

“Have you been seducing me, Mr. Novak?” Dean asked, and his voice cracked, making Castiel tilt his head with a smirk.

“Sounds like you would like me to have been. To be,” Castiel said softly. Dean glanced down at Castiel’s lips, then back up to his eyes.

“No,” Dean lied, his voice cracking again. Castiel leaned in closer so they were face to face, their noses almost brushing.

“People see what they want, Dean, and I’d like to think that you are a very observant man,” he whispered, his tone inviting something more, something that Dean had wanted for a very, very long time.

“Please tell me I can kiss you,” Dean croaked. Castiel moved even closer, his breath tickling Dean’s lips.

“By all means, Sir,” he responded, and Dean was pressing his lips down softly, finally feeling the fullness of them, the softness that he had dreamed of for what felt like forever. Dean’s hand came up to cup the side of Cas’ face, and Castiel opened his mouth, coaxing Dean’s tongue in, letting Dean taste what he recognized as peppermint, as sweet and enticing as something he never wanted to let go of.

Castiel sighed into the kiss happily, and made sure to show Dean all he had, to curl his tongue, to press it against the roof of Dean’s mouth, to do everything he could to get Dean riled up, because it had been only so long that Castiel had dreamed of getting fucked by Dean Smith.

Castiel was, indeed, doing everything right, because Dean was soon pulling away, fumbling out of his chair, and around the desk. At first Castiel panicked, but then once Dean was grabbing him and slamming him up against the wall, he was happy again, moaning softly as Dean bit Castiel’s lip gently, panting as he nipped along Castiel’s jaw. “You wanna take this back to my apartment?” Dean whispered, and Castiel chuckled.

“I’d rather you fuck me right here against this wall,” Castiel responded, and Dean groaned. 

“I can’t be seen fucking my assistant in my own office,” Dean replied, but his dick was hardening at the thought of fucking Castiel right there right then. And, he wasn’t afraid to admit that he had kept a small bottle of lube and a condom hidden in his desk, just because of Castiel fucking Novak and any possible, hopefully anticipated situation like this that involved him.

“Mmm, but it’s hot though, isn’t it? Bending me over, palms to the wall, keeping in those desperate moans so that no lingering workers find out that I just love having your cock in my ass,” Castiel whispered, stretching out the last sentence, and pulling Dean forward by his tie. “But I don’t care if they find out I’m a slut for your cock,” he continued, and Dean just gaped at the words that were coming out of Castiel’s mouth. “It’s not like I’ve had my fingers up my ass pretending they're yours, or fucked myself on a dildo, thinking of your dick instead,” he purred, and Dean was just _gone_ , because that was the hottest thing he had heard in a while. And to think that Castiel, his assistant, his friend, had been going home and fucking himself on his own fingers thinking of Dean.

Dean breathed out a curse, crashing his lips down once again onto Castiel’s, rolling his hips down, rubbing his hardening cock against Castiel’s already hard one. Dean slid off Castiel’s always present blue tie, and furiously began working the buttons of his shirt. Castiel clawed at Dean, pushing off his suit jacket, and taking off his tie as Dean slid Cas’ shirt off, and threw it aside. When Castiel had his shirt off, Dean took a moment to look at him. Swollen, shiny lips, pale skin and a chest rising and falling rapidly, it was the perfect picture Dean had created in his head for months.

“Dean,” Castiel panted, yanking Dean back, flush against him, relishing in the warmth. “Fuck, I need you in me,” he breathed out, ripping Dean’s shirt off in impatience. 

“You’re a little firecracker, aren’t you?” Dean asked in amusement, toeing off his shoes and socks as Castiel did the same, working on Dean’s belt. Castiel chuckled, bringing his lips up to Dean’s ear.

“Just wait until you’re fucking me,” he whispered, yanking down Dean’s slacks and boxers so his cock was bobbing free, hard and ready against his stomach. Dean let out a sigh at the release, quickly doing the same for Castiel as he stepped out of his own pants.

“God, I knew you’d have a beautiful cock,” Dean murmured, taking in the sight of Castiel’s hard and leaking dick. Castiel smirked, pulling Dean against him, slotting their cocks together.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who has fantasies,” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s skin where he was sucking gently, then biting bruises and licking back over them. 

Dean moaned softly, thinking over all those fantasies and wet dreams that involved Cas’ beautiful pale skin, his blue eyes, his stature that was right in front of Dean, that was on him. “You don’t even know,” Dean groaned when Castiel rocked his hips against Dean’s, and their cocks slid together with precome and sweat.

“Well, I’d love to hear all about those, but right now I’d really like you to get your dick up my ass,” Castiel commented smoothly, and Dean nipped at Castiel’s neck with a little grin.

“So fucking eager,” Dean mused as he began to move away from Castiel. Castiel gave a fond roll of his eyes.

“Just get the lube and the condom,” he ordered, and Dean paused because how the hell did he…? “Don’t underestimate me, I know things,” Castiel said slyly after reading the curious expression on Dean’s face. Dean dismissed it for the moment, hurrying and riffling through his drawer to find them. 

Once he did, he returned to Castiel who grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in for a hurried kiss. Dean didn’t even have to order Castiel to turn around, he simply did, leaning over to display his ass and shaking it with a grin. “Go ahead, sweetheart, you can touch. I saw how many times you checked out my ass, and I’m sure you’d just love to grab it,” Castiel explained smugly. And it was true, Dean had checked out Castiel’s ass a million times before, but he never thought that Castiel actually noticed. Apparently, he had thought wrong.

“Spank me too if you’d like. I bet that would really get you off,” Castiel continued. Dean stepped closer, running a hand along the smooth skin of Castiel’s upper thigh, pinching and smiling at the little noise that escaped Castiel's mouth. He kept his hand running slowly over Castiel's ass, slapping it lightly a few times only to earn little shaky sighs and groans.

Dean, to Castiel's complaining, finally spread his cheeks, Castiel shifting, giving him a better angle to look at his pink entrance practically begging to be fucked. "You gonna admire the view, or are you actually going to fuck me?" Castiel sassed. Dean chuckled, popping open the cap of the lube.

"You are a sassy little thing, aren't you?" Dean questioned, bringing a finger down to Castiel's hole, slipping it in slowly and tentatively. 

"Yeah, didn't know your boring assistant actually had a mouth on him, huh?" Castiel retorted. Dean bit his lip with a small chuckle.

"I like it though," Dean told him, still pumping one finger in and out. Soon, a second one made its way in there, immediately going to work to find that spot that Dean was hoping would revert Cas to a begging mess. "Ah- yeah, right there," he panted when Dean finally hit it. Dean smiled, stroking over the bundle of nerves, listening to the little whimpers that Castiel was letting out as he started fucking himself back onto Dean's fingers.

Castiel dropped his head between his shoulders, feeling constant sparks fly through him as Dean massaged over his prostate. "Add another one," he demanded, waiting to feel the stretch of another finger. Dean did so eagerly, wasting no time stretching Castiel out. But Dean barely had to thrust his fingers in and out because Castiel was doing nearly all the work, moving his hips backwards, thrusting them downwards until he was practically fucking himself on Dean's fingers. And, fuck, did he look gorgeous doing it.

"Dean, please," Castiel panted, feeling his cock harder than ever. "Fuck me," he moaned, and Dean did not hesitate one bit to pull his fingers out and tear open the condom packet. He slipped it on along with more lube, and held down Castiel's hips.

"I'll go in in slow okay?" Dean said, trying to resist the urge to slam right into Castiel in one movement. Castiel obviously agreed to Dean's unspoken thoughts.

"Dean, this isn't my first time, so I would really appreciate it if you thrust into me like you've been dying to fuck me," he said quickly, then turned his with a little smirk. "And I think it looks like you have been dying to fuck me," he teased, and Dean grit his teeth, shoving his hips forward, entering Castiel in one smooth motion so that Cas was gasping, his fingertips turning white on the walls. 

Dean took a moment to breathe, his head dropping against Castiel's back. "Fuck, you're so tight," Dean commented, kissing Castiel's back once before straightening up. Castiel moaned in response, taking a deep breath and waiting until Dean gave a shallow thrust into Castiel. Castiel shoved his hips back hard with a little grin.

"That all you got? I'm not gonna break babe, you fuck me as hard as you like," Castiel told Dean. "I mean, after all, I like it rough," he said slowly, making sure that Dean got the message, which he did. Dean growled low in his throat, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in. "Yeah, that's more like it," Castiel responded happily as Dean kept up harsh thrusts. Dean slid his hands over Castiel's sides and back, grabbing his hips occasionally and yanking them back towards his own.

Castiel wriggled around, waiting for just the right angle until he found it, and then it was heaven from there on. "Oh, fuck, Dean, don't stop," he groaned. "Right there, c'mon, harder," Castiel encouraged, and Dean did so, not changing the angle by a centimeter. Dean draped himself over Castiel's back, biting bruises and kisses into his skin, and Castiel desperately ground his hips back against Dean's, letting out loud moans that Dean was trying, with no avail, to quiet.

"Cas, someone's gonna hear us," Dean grit out as his dug his nails into Castiel's sides. Castiel threw his head back, laughing as he shoved his hips back even harder.

"How am I supposed to be quiet when I've got my boss' big cock fucking into me, when I'm bent over like your little play toy?" Castiel began in a low voice. "I don't know if I can do that, _Sir,_ " he started, clenching around Dean so that Dean was letting out a little noise of pleasure. Castiel turned his head, making fiery eye contact with Dean, those doe eyes complete with those red, swollen lips, the bottom one captured between Castiel's white teeth. "But I'll try anything for you, Sir," he whispered. Dean nearly lost it, his nails digging in deeper to Castiel's skin leaving red, half moon shapes on his pale skin.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean swore, thrusting harder and faster. Castiel just smirked, letting out a litany of curses and encouragements as Dean felt himself getting embarrassingly close embarrassingly fast. He gripped harder onto Castiel, leaving red scratchmarks along his back, bruises and sloppy kisses on his skin that only drove him more crazy, thinking that the next time he saw Cas he would know that underneath his suit were these marks, marks of Dean, _from_ Dean. 

And Castiel was grinding his hips back, moaning Dean’s name, telling him to go faster, to fuck him harder, and Dean just had to comply because his body was screaming for release, begging for pleasure. “You gonna come for me babe?” Castiel asked as Dean felt his orgasm teetering nearby. “I bet you want to, bet you thought about this a million times before when you were jacking off. Mmm, bet you even thought about it when I was sitting right across from you,” Castiel kept going. “C’mon, I know you can, you wanna come inside of me, fill me up. Go ahead, I’ll only touch myself to the memory for months to come,” Castiel whispered, and that was what pushed Dean over the edge. Dean let out a breathy gasp, followed closely by Cas’ name, and arousal burning red hot inside of him as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing on Castiel, who was panting, still hard, needing just the slightest push to get to where Dean had just gotten.

Before Castiel could bring his hand down to jack himself off, Dean’s hand was messily wrapping around Cas’ cock, stroking it firmly and roughly until Castiel’s toes were curling, and his mouth was open in a silent scream as he came, hot, sticky come covering Dean’s hand, splattering over the carpet.

Dean pulled out, stumbling away to toss the condom in the trash before collapsing in his office chair. Castiel immediately scurried over, climbing into his lap to give him a kiss, cupping both sides of his face as he did so. “I um, try to keep my business relationships strictly professional, but I would really like to take you out to dinner,” Dean said breathlessly. Castiel smiled wide, giving him one last kiss.

“I would really like to take you up on that offer,” he breathed back.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys thought, really anything, like preferences, writing style, characteristics you liked!! just tell me what you love (or dislike), and i'll be glad to hear it :)


End file.
